


It's Complicated

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Also can be found on my writing Tumblr, here:http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162605804831/its-complicated





	It's Complicated

“So Hawke…”  
The mage in question looked up at Varric from his cards, brow raised.  
“What do you think about all this mage-templar craziness?”  
The man groaned, leaning back in his seat. “I am not drunk enough for that question.” He would lean forward again after a moment, putting down his hand in favor of picking up his drink and downing the remainder.  
Varric chuckled, “Well don’t rush on my account.”  
“Uck… Do they have anything to drink here that doesn’t taste like it’s been spit in?”  
Aveline gave a short laugh, “After all this time Hawke, if there was anything like that,you would have found it already.”  
“A man can dream Aveline.” Hawke stood, leaving for a moment to get himself another round.  
Anders scoffed slightly while he was out of earshot. “I can’t understand how he can’t grasp the right and wrong of this situation.”  
“Well, we can’t all be like you Blondie, life sucks like that.”  
“Not that abominations are hard to come by in Kirkwall.” Fenris growled, keeping his eyes on his cards.  
“Again, you really need to speak up. I don’t think Meredith heard you from the Gallows.”  
The bickering came to a halt as Hawke sat down again. Over the next two rounds he’d manage to finish his drink again.  
“About your question, Varric,” the conversation Merrill and Isabela had started up was cut short as they quieted down to listen, “I think it’s way over my head.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Let it be known that I’m about as fond of Meredith as the next man over. But it’s not about her. …Seems to me, the Circles don’t work.”  
“Ha! I knew-” Anders began.  
“But,” Hawke continued, “there definitely needs to be some kind of system in place. Mostly for the crazies. Then… hell something else for the folks who just can’t handle it? All I know is that things aren’t working and I have no damn idea how anyone could fix it.”  
“And what of the other mages?” Fenris pressed lightly.  
“Don’t know. I might be clever, but I don’t have the answers. I know that Kirkwall would be an even shittier place if I was locked up though; somehow.”  
There were a few snickers across the table.  
“The templars would have killed all the mages by now, certainly,” Anders said sourly.  
“Or perhaps everyone would be blood sacrifices.”  
“Pish. The Qunari would have beheaded everyone before we ever got to those points.”  
“Ah, good ol’ Kirkwall.” Hawke raised his mug, “It’s never been so much fun to clean up other men’s messes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be found on my writing Tumblr, here:  
> http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162605804831/its-complicated


End file.
